and the fates conspire
by rosyredlipstick
Summary: Nico's mind stumbled to a halt, "Wait – wait a second, you're the fortune teller?" Nico asked doubtfully, disbelief coloring his words. Hazel elbowed him harshly in the rips and muttered under her breath. Will Solace nodded, seeming a bit confused, "Well, yes. I am Will Solace." Nico sat back and scrunched up his face, "Aren't you a little young? You're like, what, 22?"


"He's the best in the country." Hazel raved as they waited in the small room, "After Piper recommended him, I've been waiting for this session for months."

Nico leaned back in the plush armchair, "Hazel, I just really don't want you to get your hopes up, in case he's not the real thing."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "He's the real thing, Nico. Trust me, Piper went a few months ago and he knew everything and he totally gave her advice on how to handle the whole Jason situation and –" Hazel cut herself off then as an assistant breezed into the room – looking happier than any assistant had the right to be.

"Hey guys!" He greeted happily, "Can I get you anything to drink before the session starts?" He beamed at them and Nico scowled at how stupidly blond and tan and freckled he was. He was tall – taller than Nico – and wore a simple pair of worn jeans with holes at the bottoms with no shoes. His yellow and white tan top was tie dyed and showed off his sinfully lean biceps. The uniform requirements here must be pretty low – not that Nico was complaining. He swallowed and struggled to keep his ogling to a minimum.

"I think we're good." Hazel spoke up with a smile on her face. "But thank you."

The blond grinned, and it was bright like the sun. "Awesome! Well if you guys don't mind I'm really to just jump into the session. As you know, my name is Will Solace –"

Nico's mind stumbled to a halt, "Wait – wait a second, you're the fortune teller?" Nico asked doubtfully, disbelief coloring his words. Hazel elbowed him harshly in the rips and muttered under her breath.

Will Solace nodded, seeming a bit confused, "Well, yes. I am Will Solace."

Nico sat back and scrunched up his face, "Aren't you a little young? You're like, what, 22?"

Will gave him a frustrated look, "What, do you want me to go light some candles and grab my bathrobe? Maybe grow out my hair and forget to shower for a few years?" He rolled his eyes, "I thought you of all people would be done with judgement, di Angelo."

Nico stiffened, "How did you know my name?"

Will laughed, and some of the tension leaked out of the lines in his face, "Calm down, Nico. Your sister wrote it on the sign in sheet."

Nico glared at him but didn't respond, instead choosing to lean back into the armchair.

"Now," Will turned back to Hazel, "If I understand, you're the one who I shall be reading today?"

Hazel nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, my friend gave you a raving review so I had to come check out the excitement for myself." She grinned and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm hoping you can answer some questions for me today, actually."

"Give me your hand." He told her kindly once they were both comfortable, "Only think of what you want to know about for your predication – but only one thing. If you focus on too much it can mess up the predication." He warned.

Hazel's heart leapt and she took his hand. His hand was warm, warmer than normal, and covered in rough calluses that scratched against her soft palms. She tried to clear her mind – of work, of the camp, of her worry for Nico, of everything – and she focused only on Frank as her eyes fluttered close with a low breath.

After only – what, a few seconds? – Will was pulling his hand away with a small smile on his face. She pulled her hand back in slight confusion and held it to her chest, "T-that's it?" She asked, a little thrown off by the own thing. She remembered Piper swearing up and down that this guy was the real thing and dropped her hand – along with any remaining confusion.

Will grinned and pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle through them.

"Really?" Nico snorted, "Tarot cards? That's what Hazel paid hundreds of dollars for?"

"Oh, hush." Hazel bumped her shoulder into her brothers, "Piper said to try them."

"How many?" Will questioned, flipping through the deck before lying them out.

"Just two." Hazel told him, the same number Piper had taken. Will nodded and smoothly took a pair of cards out.

"The Empress." He read off to her, "And the Lovers."

She bit her lip, "What does that mean?"

"The Empress can be interpreted in many ways, such as power and dominance. But, in your case, I believe it means something else entirely, such as fertility." Will grinned, "How do you feel about kids?"

She clasped a hand over her mouth, "Really?"

Will nodded, "Yes. Not immediately, but soon." Will hummed under his breath, "As for the Lovers, it means that your love life will have a definite change." He paused, "Perhaps something to do with the lack of ring on your finger? Yes." He thought for a moment, "There is a man – tall, Asian – to do with this, correct? Frank?"

Hazel grabbed onto Nico's unwilling hand, "Frank Zhang? My boyfriend?"

Will nodded, "Yes, Frank. You two will have a happy future together, should the Fates have any say in it." He grinned, "Although, I do see a wedding in your immediate future."

"Can you tell me anything more?" She asked, biting her lip.

Will cocked his head to the side, "Frank will be very happy in his new job – the one you were worried about? – and your children will be healthy. You will see your brother –"He stopped to nod at Nico, "At least once a week, and your father will be involved in your life quite a lot. "

Hazel smiled – wide and happy – and gripped her brother's hand. Her happiness was interrupted momentarily by Nico's snort from the side of her. He was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Are you believing this?" He questioned her incredulously, "This is all so genetic! He probably says this to everyone!"

Hazel huffed, "Nico!" she hissed, shooting a look towards Will – who was, oddly, smiling.

"It's fine." He shot Hazel a grin to wave her concerns away and leaned forward, "You don't believe me?" He asked Nico.

Nico crossed his arms across his chest and shot him a look, "No. The only thing I believe is that Hazel just wasted hundreds of dollars for you to read some genetic horoscope from a flashcard you probably printed off some website."

Will grinned, and seemed to be up for the challenge. "Let me read you." He told Nico eagerly, "Let me prove it to you."

Nico shook his head, "Uh, no. I'm not paying for something I can get out of a fortune cookie for free."

"C'mon, on the house," Will told Nico, reaching out. "If you don't believe me I'll even throw in an extra session."

Nico raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were amused, "If I think you're a fake, why in the world would I want another session?"

Will shrugged with a toothy smile, "Maybe you'll just want to see me again."

Hazel gripped her brother's shoulder and pulled him close so she could mutter into his ear, "Nico, I swear to all that is holy that if you don't at least try this absolutely free, once in a lifetime session I will never speak to you again."

Nico pulled away and gave her a look that said, Yeah, try that again.

"Fine." Hazel challenged, cocking her head to the side, "then we're not gonna stop by McDonalds on the way home."

Nico gave her a weary – but edged with amusement - look before sighing overdramatically and holding out his hand. "Make it quick." He ordered in a hard voice despite Will's amused smile. Will took his hand quickly and repeated similar advice to Nico.

"Don't focus on too much." He said one last time before he closed his eyes. Hazel waited in excited silence and quickly imagined the future she and Frank could have together – and thought of Nico having his own version of that happy ending. She bit her lip in excitement as the seconds slowly passed. Nico twitched with discomfort and closed his eyes.

"Oh." Will breathed out softly, his flushed cheeks paling slowly. He pulled his hand away slowly, and gave Nico a wide eyed look. Nico tensed up at the intensity in his gaze and leaned a bit onto Hazel. The joy dancing her eyes came to a sudden halt at the tone in his tone.

"What?" She demanded, a surge of protectiveness coming over her as she leaned forward, "What did you see? Is he okay?"

Will's eyes left Nico's and glossed over to hers with some difficulty, "What?" He asked, looking back to Nico's wide-eye stare.

Hazel huffed a small breath of annoyance, "What's wrong? What did you see?"

Will stared at Nico for another moment, his eyes flickering over Nico's face quickly.

"Um." He blinked once, then twice before shaking himself out of it. "Oh, um, sorry about that. It can happen after, um, a session. Yeah. It can happen, sorry." He avoided their gaze as he fumbled with collecting the tarot cards to put them away.

"What did you see?" Hazel repeated in frustration, taking Nico's hand.

Will looked up to them, wide-eyed before swallowing. "I saw, uh, I saw Nico's future."

"And?" Hazel's voice went up at the end, clenching Nico's hand as worry overcame her. Nico sat stiff in his chair, his eyes glued to the hardwood floors.

"He's..." Will stopped and finally steadied himself. He licked his lips and met Nico's eyes. "He's very happy."

Nico met his gaze, his eyes weary and guarded, "Really?"

"Yeah." He said softly.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Nico questioned, leaning closer over the table, "Why should I believe you?"

Will smiled slightly, "Will you always be so distrustful?" He ducked his head, "You're very happy. You grow out your hair a little bit, and you still work with Jason." Will leaned onto his open palm, "You have dinner with Hazel and Frank every Wednesday and date night every Sunday. Once a month you meet up with Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth and you all cook dinner together." Will smiled shyly, "And you are very happy."

"Who's Calypso?" Hazel asked quietly

Nico leaned closer, "Date night?" he questioned softly.

Will let out a small grin, "Every Sunday."

They shared a long gaze before Nico smiled, bright and wide and beautiful. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Hazel choked, leaning forward in her chair, "What did you just say?" she exclaimed at Nico, gripping the armrests.

Will bit his lip and held back laughter, "Yes. Yes, of course."

Nico and Will beamed smiles at each other, with Hazel choking on her questions in the background.

"Do you believe me now?" Will leaned in and tucked his palm under his chin.

Nico cocked his head to the side, "Actually," he gave him a small smile, "I don't think so. I might have to take you up on that second session."

"I'm sure I can fit you into my schedule." Will told him dismissively, but with a wide grin on his face.

Hazel swallowed and looked between the two boys, both leaning in closer to each other with wider grins then the other. She grinned, pulling her phone out smoothly to fire off a quick response to Piper.

How's the session going? Piper had texted her earlier

Wonderful She responded Nico is very happy.


End file.
